Démons et merveilles
by Sokaris
Summary: Eren étudie pour devenir prêtre mais ses jours sont teintés d'ennui et ses nuits hantées par un homme aux yeux gris. Lorsque le royaume est attaqué, il rejoint l'armée, sachant qu'il risque d'y perdre la vie mais ignorant que cela pourrait aussi lui coûter son âme. UA
1. Chapitre 1 : Le choix

« L'histoire de la nature commence donc par le Bien, car elle est l'œuvre de Dieu ; l'histoire de la liberté commence par le Mal, car elle est l'œuvre de l'homme. » Emmanuel KANT

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le choix  
**

* * *

ж

Eren jeta un coup d'œil mauvais à l'horloge, vénérable et fragile antiquité qui trônait dans le réfectoire et réglait avec une impassibilité toute mécanique la vie du séminaire.

Armin, qui savait que son ami détestait la théologie, le cours de cet après-midi, eut un petit rire en finissant son assiette de pois chiche.

« Tu auras beau la regarder comme ça, même si elle se casse, on aura quand même théologie.

\- Je sais.

\- Et puis c'est intéressant malgré tout.

\- Question de point de vue. »

Eren n'était pas sûr de vouloir devenir prêtre. Il croyait en Dieu mais pourrait-il lui consacrer sa vie ? Il n'avait pas le goût d'Armin pour l'étude de la philosophie et l'histoire, ni son talent d'ailleurs et s'ils partageaient le même rêve de parcourir le monde, Eren savait qu'il n'était pas assez doué, éloquent ou même pieux pour devenir autre chose qu'un petit prêtre de village. La perspective ne lui souriait pas vraiment.

Finalement, le repas s'acheva et après la bénédiction, les élèves du séminaire de Lichtwald se dirigèrent vers leurs cours. La vie était monotone et douce ici, comme figée dans le temps. Seul le rythme des saisons altéraient le quotidien.

Eren était reconnaissant au Père Hannes, qui les avaient recueilli Armin et lui après l'attaque de leur village quand ils étaient encore enfants mais il avait parfois l'impression d'étouffer. Entre la chaleur inusitée de ce jour d'avril, la somnolence de la digestion et l'ennui du cours de philosophie, l'après-midi sembla s'étirer interminablement. Il était de corvée ensuite pour s'occuper des jardins, une tâche monotone mais qu'il trouva infiniment satisfaisante. Il avait l'impression que l'effort physique et le grand air lui éclaircissait l'esprit. La nuque brûlante à cause du soleil et le corps moulu de crampes, il ne s'arrêta que lorsque le soir tomba et qu'Armin vint le chercher, inquiet de ne l'avoir pas vu au dîner.

« Je n'avais pas faim, mentit Eren, qui ne voulait pas inquiéter son ami mais son ventre eut un grognement de protestation pour manifester son désaccord.

\- Oh, alors je suppose que ça ne t'intéresse pas… » dit Armin avec un air innocent en sortant de sa large robe de novice un petit paquet soigneusement emballé dans un mouchoir propre qui contenait un morceau de pain, du fromage et une pomme.

Eren le remercia en souriant et ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le muret qui délimitait le verger du potager. Les étoiles apparaissaient dans le ciel, minuscules étincelles de glace qui souillaient de leur blancheur vacillante le bleu sombre de la voûte.

Il entendait la rumeur lointaine du réfectoire et le chant des oiseaux nocturnes qui s'éveillaient. Les arbres fruitiers en fleur répandaient un parfum discret mais entêtant qui se mêlait à l'odeur de l'herbe mouillée par la rosée du soir.

Il était heureux ici, songea-t-il. Et pourtant, dans son esprit, cette phrase ressemblait plus à une question qu'à une affirmation.

◊ж◊

Eren se réveille et il sait avec une certitude absolue que ça recommence.

Qu'en fait, il dort encore et que peu importe à quel point tout lui semble réel, le tissu rêche des draps, le froid de la nuit et bien sûr cet homme en face de lui, qui le regarde avec des yeux d'un éclat métallique.

Il le sait parce que ce n'est pas la première fois que l'autre lui rend visite dans ses rêves, ou plutôt, il essaye de s'en convaincre, ses cauchemars.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » demande-t-il d'un ton suppliant, en sachant que ça ne servira à rien. L'homme parle parfois mais n'a jamais répondu à une de ses questions. Eren ne connait même pas son nom.

Il est assis nonchalamment sur son lit et malgré les couvertures, Eren a l'impression de pouvoir sentir la chaleur de son corps.

« Je vous en prie, ne venez plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous faites ça mais… » Il presse sa main contre sa poitrine et au travers du tissu de la chemise de nuit, il sent la forme familière de son pendentif. La croix.

La croix ne l'a jamais aidé jusqu'ici. Mais c'est parce qu'il est faible, parce qu'il a toujours cédé. Il ne le refera plus. Rapidement il tire la chaine hors de son col et montre à l'homme le petit crucifix d'or.

« Vous êtes un démon, n'est-ce pas ? Vous craignez la croix. Partez, et je ne vous ferai pas de mal ! »

L'homme sourit, un sourire parfaitement froid, et tend la main. Ses doigts blancs glissent sur les maillons qui luisent doucement dans la lumière blafarde de la lune, entrant à flot par la fenêtre dont les volets ne sont pas fermés. Puis d'un geste sec il tire, arrachant à Eren un petit cri de douleur quand la chaine mord sa chair même s'il la voit se rompre presqu'aussitôt avec une facilité surprenante. Pendant un instant, l'homme la tient en hauteur pour maintenir le pendentif au niveau de ses yeux, l'examinant avec soin.

« C'est une chose intéressante que tu as là, morveux. »

Et soudain, avec horreur, Eren se rend compte que l'homme ne tient pas la croix mais la clef. La clef que son père lui a donnée, la clef de la cave où il ne doit jamais descendre. La clef qui ouvre une porte qui n'existe plus, dans une maison brûlée, dans un village détruit.

La clef qu'il a enterrée dans les jardins du séminaire sans le dire à personne, même pas à Armin, pour qui il n'a jamais eu de secret.

« Rendez-la-moi ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est !

\- Mais si. Toi par contre, tu n'en as pas la moindre idée.

\- C'est le dernier souvenir que j'ai de mes parents ! »

Le sourire si froid de l'homme s'élargit, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches, alors qu'il met la clef dans la poche intérieure de son costume. Eren a peur, il lui a fait peur dès la première fois, mais il se redresse pour récupérer son bien.

Cette clef est à lui.

Alors qu'il se penche et tend la main pour se saisir du tissu noir de l'habit, il se rend compte que c'est trop tard. Que c'est sûrement ce que l'homme attend depuis le début.

« Tu es bien hardi de vouloir me toucher comme ça. »

Sa voix est basse et menaçante, mais pas seulement. C'est une lame tranchante et mortelle glissant sur du velours et Eren sent son corps frémir malgré lui.

Ça recommence. C'est comme s'il était victime d'un sort.

Il pense à Dieu, il cherche de la force dans les prières qu'il connait par cœur et récite chaque jour sans vraiment y faire attention mais il ne trouve rien. Dieu n'est pas là, pas en lui. Ou alors il est occulté par ce désir qu'il sent monté en lui, dévorant.

Il veut crier, protester, _refuser_ mais la bouche de l'homme est déjà sur la sienne et ses mains aussi froides et puissantes que de la pierre serrent ses poignets à les broyer. Eren n'avait jamais embrassé personne avant l'homme, les baisers qu'enfant il a partagé avec Armin et Mikasa n'étant que de chastes effleurements des lèvres dans des jeux somme toute très innocents.

Il n'y a rien d'innocent, d'enfantin ou de chaste dans ce baiser, et Eren a honte des gémissements qu'il ne peut retenir, de sa bouche qui s'ouvre avec docilité pour approfondir le baiser comme s'il en avait l'habitude, et c'est le cas. Combien de fois a-t-il fait ce rêve ?

L'autre a délaissé ses lèvres après les avoir mordues jusqu'au sang et un goût métallique et familier court sur sa langue tandis que l'homme s'attaque à son cou, avec des baisers aussi légers que des papillons, des papillons de feu qui brûlent la peau fine de sa mâchoire et de sa gorge. Les mains d'Eren restaient inertes, comme attachées par des poids et même s'il voulait les lever, il ne pourrait pas. D'ailleurs, il sait qu'il tenterait d'attirer encore plus l'homme à lui et non pas de le repousser. Déjà, il a basculé, déjà il a cédé. Le drap et les couvertures qui le couvrent tombent sur le sol avec un bruit mou et d'un geste négligent, l'homme déchire à main nue la chemise de nuit de toile épaisse, comme il l'a fait chaque fois. Ce ne sont même pas la honte ou le froid qui font frémir Eren. Il n'était ni tout à fait nu, ni tout à fait habillé et pourtant plus exhibé et indécent que ces images cochonnes que les étudiants se font passer sous le manteau. Et il ne comprend pas pourquoi mais il trouve ça bon.

L'homme parcourt son corps des mains et de la bouche et son visage sans âge, à la fois tellement jeune et si terriblement vieux, a repris son expression indifférente.

Il ressemble à une statue, et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Eren se fait la réflexion. Dans la clarté grisâtre de l'astre nocturne, avec une minutie presque médicale, l'homme redécouvre son corps comme s'il ne le connaissait pas déjà, se servant du toucher plutôt que de la vue.

(Même si Eren le sait, il voit, il peut tout voir, et pas seulement son corps mais jusqu'au fond de son âme.)

Il joue à le mordre, et Eren gémit, mais pas seulement de douleur. Comme un contraste, cela rend le plaisir plus intense, surtout quand l'homme y revient pour couvrir la chair meurtrie de baisers et coups langues. Il a froid sous ces mains de pierres mais et le désir le brûle.

« Vraiment, murmure l'homme, et moi qui croyait que tu voulais te dévouer à Dieu. S'Il te regarde, ceci ne doit guère Le réjouir. »

Les mains glissent le long de son corps, en évitant avec soin son bas-ventre et son sexe douloureux et excité, pour pincer la chair tendre des cuisses. Ça l'amuse, ce plaisir qu'il procure à Eren d'un visage froid, sans jamais l'assouvir. Ses doigts de marbre courent sur la chair chaude pour l'embraser encore plus.

« Écarte les jambes, » dit-il, et Eren obéit. Il a toujours obéi depuis le début et il n'a même plus honte. C'est pire, car il aime ça.

Il sait ce qui va venir, et il le désire autant qu'il le craint. L'homme pose ses doigts froids sur ses lèvres et Eren n'a pas besoin qu'il lui dise quoi faire pour ouvrir la bouche et les sucer avec avidité. Oh qu'est-il devenu ? Il devrait mordre, il a toujours été féroce et mauvais (« Mauvaise tête mais bon cœur, » disait sa mère et il voudrait pouvoir pleurer) mais il y a quelque chose dans ce regard d'acier qui le paralyse et le soumet.

L'autre main continue à parcourir son torse, roulant entre ses doigts un téton et le tordant sans trop de douceur.

Son sexe bondit littéralement, malheureux dans sa solitude, douloureux mais il ne peut rien faire. Ses mains restent de plomb.

Les yeux gris sont plantés dans les siens.

Finalement, l'homme retire les doigts de sa bouche avec un bruit de succion qui devrait le répugner au lieu de l'exciter et alors qu'Eren lève le bassin comme s'il n'était qu'un animal en rut, il sent les doigts de glace passer sur le bas de son dos et glisser entre ses fesses avec une langueur. Tout à coup, ils sont en lui. Eren crie, car deux d'un coup, la douleur est insupportable. C'est la première fois qu'il le fait.

Mais alors l'autre main se pose sur son sexe gorgée de sang qui frémit, et c'est aussi la première fois. L'homme ne l'a jamais touché là auparavant, si ce n'est quelques effleurements presque de hasard, malgré toutes les suppliques d'Eren. Comment cette main de marbre, si dure, peut être si douce sur la peau fragile, donnant quelques mouvements languissants qui le font sangloter de plaisir ?

La brûlure dans ses reins est toujours là mais à nouveau ce mélange de peine et plaisir exacerbe son désir et puis les doigts bougent _en_ lui et _sur_ lui, et c'est tout simplement merveilleux. Eren n'est plus qu'une proie exposée, réduite à ces doigts qui s'enfoncent en lui et remuent doucement, à cette main posée sur son sexe, à ces yeux gris qui rivés dans les siens et qui le paralysent.

Rien d'autre n'existe que le plaisir. Puis les doigts en lui effleurent quelque chose, quelque chose qu'Eren ne connaissait pas lorsque ses rêves ont commencé, quelque chose qu'il connait maintenant, un point de foudre dans cette partie si intime de son être, et la jouissance monte si vite qu'il a du mal à respirer alors ses yeux se remplissent à nouveau de larmes. Il balbutie des prières, des malédictions, des _pitié_ et des _s'il vous plait_.

Encore et encore, les doigts en lui, la main sur lui. Il atteint le somment, le non-retour, cet endroit où il sait qu'il va basculer et jouir et son corps se crispe, et soudain il n'y a plus rien.

L'homme a disparu, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé et Eren jouit en pleurant ouvertement, un orgasme raté qui le laisse insatisfait et tremblant.

◊ж◊

Lorsqu'Eren se réveilla, pour de vrai cette fois, le jour se levait, et il était seul et complétement habillé. D'avance, il savait que sa peau serait sans marque, tout comme la chaine d'or de son pendentif était autour de son cou.

Sa chemise et ses draps étaient souillés, mais au-delà de la saleté physique c'était la souillure morale qui le laissait anéanti.

La première fois, tremblant de honte, il avait voulu aller parler au Père Hannes, mais même s'il aimait beaucoup l'homme, il ne pouvait pas. Ce n'était pas tant le rêve, après tout même s'il ferait vœu de chasteté en entrant dans les ordres il restait un garçon. Ce n'était pas la première fois et pas la dernière.

Non, ce qui l'avait arrêté c'était la jouissance absolue qu'il avait ressenti à se sentir dominé, son abandon de Dieu puis la colère pour cet orgasme inachevé. L'homme s'évanouissait toujours dans le néant dont il n'aurait jamais dû sortir avant la fin.

Eren avait donc nettoyé ses draps comme il avait pu, avant de les étendre, en bénissant que les chambres individuelles, puis il avait eu une espèce de crise de ferveur, passant son temps libre en prières. Il n'était pas si pieux d'habitude, préférant les corvées du séminaire à l'adoration.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était pire. Jamais il n'avait été si docile, si offert. Jamais il ne s'était abandonné à ce point.

Nettoyant les restes de ce cauchemar avec le peau d'eau qu'il avait dans son broc, il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne savait pas avec qui il pouvait en parler. En se penchant sur sa literie, la croix d'or glissa de l'encolure de sa chemise. Bien sûr. Il y avait quelqu'un qui l'écouterait toujours.

Il finit rapidement sa tâche, presque soulagé puis après avoir enfilé sa robe de novice, il se glissa dans le couloir alors que les cloches sonnaient, annonçant la première prière. D'habitude, elle se faisait en privé dans les chambres (et plus d'une fois, Eren l'avait faite du fond de son lit), mais rien n'interdisait de se rendre à la chapelle.

L'aube avait des couleurs d'une douceur presque pastel et le monde semblait propre et neuf. Aujourd'hui encore il ferait beau.

Il retrouvait le séminaire, encore calme pour quelques instants, car dans dix minutes, ce serait la ruée vers les douches communes et le réfectoire, inchangé mais cette monotonie qui la veille encore le rendait fou lui semblait tout à coup une chose merveilleuse.

La porte de la chapelle était ouverte et il entra. On lui avait appris que Dieu avait quatre aspects, celui du Père, celui de la Mère, celui du Fils et celui de la Fille. Il y en avait un cinquième, au croisement de ces quatre-là mais il était caché. Eren n'avait jamais compris ce que cela voulait dire et de toutes manières, c'était le Fils qu'il avait toujours aimé.

Avec une population majoritairement jeune et masculine, le Fils était le plus révéré des quatre aspects dans le séminaire. Eren s'agenouilla sous son regard bienveillant mais il ne joignit pas les mains pour prier. Il se contenta simplement de penser, de demander tout bas pardon.

C'était une statue un peu supérieure à la taille réelle, en bois, d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, au sourire à la fois bon et complice. Un sourire qui pardonnait et absolvait parce qu'il comprenait.

Le sourire d'un frère et d'un ami. C'était facile de lui parler. Eren tendit la main. Sous ses doigts, le grain du bois était frais, mais pas froid. C'était un soulagement après les mains de l'homme.

C'était ça, sa réalité. Un quotidien parfois terne mais toujours doux. Qui ne brûlait ni ne glaçait, qui apaisait plutôt que de réveiller.

Il ferma les yeux, pour la première fois réellement déterminé à devenir prêtre.

C'est alors que les cloches se mirent à sonner à toutes volées, mais ce n'était pas un appel à la prière, d'ailleurs ce n'était pas l'heure, c'était le tocsin.

Eren se releva et se précipita dans la cour. De partout, dans des états plus ou moins habillés, des étudiants, et même des professeurs émergeaient avec inquiétude. Déjà, des cris et des plaintes retentissaient, couvrant presque le son étourdissant des cloches.

Le Père Hannes sortit de la tour du clocher, très pâle. Il tenait un télégramme dans sa main.

« Nous sommes en guerre. Trost a été attaquée et prise par l'armée d'Arcas.

\- L'Armée Noire, gémit quelqu'un.

\- Mais le Mur ! protesta un autre, le Mur protège le royaume depuis toujours ! »

Eren perdit vite le fil dans la clameur et la confusion qui s'éleva. Il se glissa vers Armin qui était un des rares habillés. Son ami dormait peu et se levait souvent avant l'aube.

« Armin, c'est la guerre.

\- Je sais, j'ai entendu. Mais Trost est loin d'ici, presque deux cent kilomètres vers le sud. Et nous sommes trop jeunes pour être appelés. »

Eren baissa les yeux.

La douceur tiède de Lichtwald.

L'horreur brutale de la guerre.

Le séminaire et la prêtrise.

Le monde dans toute son étendue.

Le regard bon du Fils.

Les mains froides de l'homme.

Le présent évident.

Le futur incertain.

Il hésita un instant, puis :

« Je vais aller me battre. »

Eren avait choisi le futur.

ж

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Eren se retourna au son de cette voix bien trop familière. Il savait ce qu'il allait voir, il aurait parié sa tête dessus, et pourtant un vertige le saisit tout de même quand il le reconnut. L'homme de ses rêves, aux yeux d'acier et aux doigts de marbre, était devant lui._

Je tiens à préciser que la religion d'Eren n'existe pas. Même si je me suis inspirée de la religion chrétienne, et plus particulièrement catholique et protestante, je l'ai inventée pour les besoins de cette histoire, tout comme le monde où Eren et les autres évolueront, d'ailleurs !

Voilà, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions, bonnes ou mauvaises. J'espère vous retrouver bientôt pour la suite.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Collisions

**Chapitre 2 : Collisions  
**

* * *

ж

Deux jours plus tard, Eren quittait le séminaire de Lichtwald. Le père Hannes n'avait pas tenté de le retenir, il s'était juste contenté de le serrer dans ses bras avec une affection vraiment paternelle.

« Je suis désolé, avait-il dit, que tu n'aies pas trouvé ici ce qu'il te fallait pour être heureux. Prends soin de toi et reviens quand tu veux. Je te promets qu'il y aura toujours un lit et une assiette pour toi ici. C'est ta maison, tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? »

La réaction d'Armin avait été bien différente.

En fait, son ami avait été furieux, le traitant d'imbécile et lui disant qu'il ratait sa chance. Qu'il allait se faire tuer pour rien, sans avoir rien vu et rien compris.

Ses yeux bleus brillaient, tant de colère que des larmes qu'il contenait avec peine.

« Je ne pense pas mourir, tu sais.

\- Idiot, maintenant ce choix, il ne dépend plus de toi. »

Il était parti et ne lui avait plus adressé la parole.

Pourtant, le matin de son départ, un peu avant le lever du soleil, alors qu'Eren se rendait une dernière fois à la chapelle pour faire ses adieux au Fils, ce qui était ridicule, c'était une statue et d'après ce qu'on lui avait enseigné, le Fils était partout, car Dieu était partout et il n'en était qu'un des aspects, Armin le rejoignit. Il était habillé d'un pantalon et d'une tunique brune, les vêtements qu'il utilisait quand il ne portait pas la robe des novices.

« Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de partir et je ne peux pas venir avec toi. Mais je peux au moins t'accompagner jusqu'à Lichtwald. »

La gorge un peu serrée, Eren avait vraiment cru qu'il partirait sans revoir Armin, il hocha la tête en silence et après une courte prière, ils sortirent du bâtiment puis de l'enceinte du séminaire.

La ville de Lichtwald était à cinq kilomètres par la route du séminaire mais à un peu moins de deux si on coupait à travers champs.

Dans la campagne qui fourmillait déjà de vie et alors que l'horizon à l'est se nimbait d'or et de rose, ils firent, pour la dernière fois, cette course si habituelle.

Au moment de le quitter, sur la grande place du village où des garçons plus ou moins réveillés et leurs familles se faisaient des adieux d'une façon plutôt bruyante, Armin lui tendit une petite bouche joliment arrondie : « Prends soin de toi.

\- C'est l'argent que tu as gagné en donnant des cours aux autres élèves ! Il est à toi.

\- Oui, alors t'as intérêt à revenir pour me le rendre. C'est juste un prêt. »

Répugnant à accepter de l'argent mais sentant qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser parce que justement, il ne s'agissait pas d'argent, Eren prit l'objet de cuir, encore chaud d'avoir été dans la poche d'Armin.

Il le glissa dans son bagage et sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire, ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Ce serait la première fois qu'ils se sépareraient depuis qu'un Eren de quatre ans avait épouvanté les deux tourmenteurs d'un Armin du même âge, qui l'avaient poussé par terre pour lui voler sa balle et l'avaient fait pleurer.

Finalement, un peu incommodes car s'ils s'aimaient comme des frères, ils ne savaient pas trop comment se le montrer, ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Tu vas être très sage et ne pas faire de bêtises, déclara Armin, d'un ton très sérieux qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à un ordre qu'à une prière.

\- Et toi, tu vas être un peu moins sage et faire beaucoup de bêtises pour moi, » tenta de plaisanter Eren.

Avec un dernier sourire complice, Armin lui pressa fort la main et repartit en courant pour arriver à l'heure au séminaire.

Eren regarda sa silhouette disparaître à un coin de rue et poussa un lourd soupir. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de la clef. Cette clef que malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait pas retrouvé en creusant au pied du grand bouleau, près du verger.

Machinalement, il pressa sa croix d'or, sous son manteau léger.

Ce n'était qu'une veille clef perdue. Quelqu'un l'avait trouvée en jardinant et l'avait jetée, comme l'objet inutile qu'elle était. Et les rêves, peu importait à quel point ils étaient réalistes, n'étaient que des rêves.

ж

La vie parmi les engagés du 104ème d'infanterie, ce serait son régiment pendant l'entraînement et sans doute après, se révéla plutôt pénible. Ce n'était pas tant ses compagnons, encore que trois jours après le départ, Eren s'était déjà battu avec un certain Jean Kirstein malgré sa fatigue, que l'effort qu'il devait fournir. La marche à pied, lorsqu'on devait porter un bagage qui n'avait rien de léger, n'avait rien de la longue promenade qu'il s'était imaginée. Eren avait sincèrement cru que le travail physique du séminaire avait pu le préparer dans une moindre mesure aux efforts physiques qu'il devrait déployer. Il avait découvert le premier jour qu'il se trompait, après dix heures épuisantes de marche, au bout desquelles il avait fallu encore installer le campement.

Chaque jour était plus pénible que la veille, comme si son corps, au lieu de s'habituer, accumulait la fatigue.

Heureusement, deux chariots les suivaient ce qui leur évitait d'avoir à porter une partie du matériel et assurait un ravitaillement convenable. Trois fois, ils couchèrent dans des bourgs où leur petite troupe se trouva augmenter jusqu'à réunir presque une centaine de jeunes gens, car ils ne suivaient pas une ligne droite jusqu'au camp d'entraînement afin de recruter plus de monde.

La discipline était assez relâchée, ce qui étonnait Eren, mais il comprit vite que les soldats chargés du recrutement voulaient donner une impression de facilité afin d'attirer plus facilement d'éventuels soldats et d'empêcher leurs jeunes recrues de prendre la clef des champs.

La conscription n'était pour l'instant pas systématique, se faisant par tirage au sort, mais on murmurait qu'elle risquait de le devenir si la guerre ne s'arrêtait pas très bientôt et le cœur d'Eren se serra en pensant aux élèves du séminaire de Lichtwald, et particulièrement à Armin.

Il espérait que la guerre serait finie d'ici-là. Il ne voulait pas que son ami ait à se battre.

Ils étaient partis depuis onze jours et Eren discutait avec Reiner Braun et Berthold Hoover qui s'étaient enfuis de chez eux pour rejoindre l'armée et défendre les murs et avec Connie Springer, tiré au sort, lorsqu'ils entendirent pour la première fois le bruit des canons.

« Ce n'est pas possible, nous n'allons pas à Trost, nous allons au camp d'entraînement ! s'exclama Connie.

\- Avec le capitaine Keith Shaddis, confirma le caporal Hugo avec un rire. Nous y serons ce soir. Ce que vous entendez ce sont sûrement des essais d'artillerie. Mais, si le vent porte, vous entendrez ceux de la Bataille de Trost. Nous ne sommes qu'à quatre-vingt kilomètres. »

Ils n'étaient qu'à quatre-vingt kilomètres du front. De la guerre. Les canons tonnaient et c'était comme s'ils tonnaient pour eux, pour accueillir ces nouvelles recrues, ces nouvelles livres de chair qu'ils broieraient et déchiquetteraient. C'était ce qu'ils étaient après tout, de la chair à canon.

Idiot, lui avait dit Armin quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne pensait pas mourir, maintenant ce choix ne dépend plus de toi.

Il venait juste de réaliser à quel point c'était vrai. Et avec la peur, se mêlait une sensation d'absolu qui l'enivra presque.

ж

Le camp d'entraînement du 104ème régiment d'infanterie, passé deux kilomètres le gros village de Grenzenburg, leur apparut pour la première fois entouré de sa palissade et flanqué de quelques tours de guet. En dehors du camp, plusieurs vastes esplanades étaient dégagées là où quelques temps auparavant, il y avait sans doute eu des cultures et où il ne restait plus qu'une terre poudreuse et un peu rouge qui devait se transformer en mare de boue à la moindre pluie.

À l'entrée du camp, un homme grand, au visage terrifiant et sombre semblaient les attendre.

« Shadiss vous fait bien de l'honneur en vous accueillant lui-même. Regardez comme il a l'air de bonne humeur, rit le caporal Hugo. Vous allez bien vous amuser. »

Mais le capitaine Shadiss n'accorda qu'un vague regard aux recrues qui approchaient, les yeux rivés sur un point de l'horizon. Eren se retourna et il vit un nuage de poussière, qui en peu de temps se précisa assez pour qu'il distingue des cavaliers.

Assez vite, ils entendirent l'écho des claquements des sabots et les deux caporaux et les quatre soldats qui les escortaient firent dégager un espace pour que les chevaux passent.

Ils étaient trois, vêtus de vert. Le temps d'un battement de seconde, Eren crut voir une paire d'ailes bleue et blanche.

Dans un ensemble presque parfait, les trois cavaliers, qui avaient fait ralentir leurs montures les arrêtèrent totalement mais seul celui qui était en tête, un homme grand et blond au visage froid, descendit.

Il dit quelque chose, qu'Eren n'entendit pas, puis alors que la troupe allait entrer, le capitaine Shadiss leva la main et s'approcha d'Hugo. « Un instant, s'il te plaît, Smith. Caporal, installez ces inutiles et expliquez leurs les règles de vie dans mon camp. Donc tu disais… » Le capitaine Shadiss avait entrainé l'homme blond à l'écart et semblait plongé dans une conversation lorsque quelqu'un ajouta, avec un ton plein de dégoût :

« Et par les Murs, fais leur aussi prendre une douche, ou noie-les quelques part, peut-être qu'au moins leurs cadavres ressortiront propre. »

Eren se retourna au son de cette voix bien trop familière. Il savait ce qu'il allait voir, il aurait parié sa tête dessus, et pourtant un vertige le saisit tout de même quand il le reconnut. L'homme de ses rêves, aux yeux d'acier et aux doigts de marbre, était devant lui.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et alors que le jeune homme incapable d'avancer, restait debout et immobile, créant la cohue dans les rangs, l'homme qui avait parlé, le plus petit des deux restés en selle, mena habilement son cheval jusqu'à lui et lui envoya un coup de pied dans la mâchoire.

« On baisse les yeux devant un supérieur, morveux. »

Eren tomba à genoux alors qu'autour de lui ses camarades faisaient un détour pour passer et s'éloigner de cette scène qui ne présageait rien de bon et soudain il entendit « Eren ! » avec un accent et une voix qui appartenait à une personne qui n'aurait pas dû être là du tout.

« Eren, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Mikasa ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? »

Eren eut un rire malgré la douleur et le choc, parce que c'était _elle_ qui posait la question, alors qu'il venait juste de réaliser qu'elle était vêtue du même uniforme vert que l'homme blond et surtout que l'homme aux doigts de marbre. C'était le troisième soldat à cheval mais il ne l'avait pas reconnue parce qu'elle avait gardé sa capuche. Il était rare de voir des femmes dans l'armée en tant que soldat et un coup d'œil à ses galons lui indiqua qu'elle était sergent. Alors qu'elle avait son âge !

« Mikasa, tu connais ce gamin ?

\- C'est Eren.

\- Oh, le fameux Eren… »

Eren était perdu entre le choc et la stupéfaction de revoir ici, et habillée en uniforme, sa sœur adoptive et de découvrir près d'elle l'homme qui hantait ses rêves. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus invraisemblable.

Mais la petite scène avait attiré l'attention du capitaine Shadis et de l'homme blond, Smith, qui arrivèrent en quelques enjambées alors que les autres recrues finissaient d'entrer dans le camp.

« Que se passe-t-il ? cria Shadis. Toi, là, relève-toi et rejoins les autres ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'une nounou quand tu te casses la gueule !

\- Ne parlez pas comme ça à Eren ! » s'écria Mikasa retombant dans son fameux travers de défendre son frère adoptif contre tout et n'importe quoi. « Ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est ce nain qui l'a frappé. »

Elle tendait un doigt accusateur vers le brun, toujours à cheval et qui souriait d'un sourire qui n'avait rien de drôle.

« Oh, c'est le fameux Eren, répéta Smith comme l'avait fait un peu plus tôt l'homme aux doigts de marbre. Mais c'est assez Mikasa, je suis certain que Levi avait une bonne raison. Viens-là.

\- Insolence, » dit tranquillement Levi.

Et avant qu'Eren ait pu se défendre, il avait été simplement surpris, Mikasa fit quelque chose d'incroyable. Elle obéit.

Elle lâcha Eren et fit quelques pas presque hésitants vers Smith qui la regardait avec un gentil sourire. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Je suis très content que tu aies retrouvé ton frère mais pour l'instant, il doit rejoindre sa troupe. Vous aurez sûrement l'occasion de vous revoir et de discuter. Nous profiterons ce soir de l'hospitalité du capitaine Shadiss avant de repartir pour Trost. »

Il fit un signe amical à Eren que Shadiss faisait se relever et propulsait rudement vers l'entrée du camp.

De tout ça, Eren n'avait rien compris mais il savait deux choses. L'homme aux doigts de marbre s'appelait Levi. Et il était aussi désagréable en rêve qu'en personne.

ж

Ils étaient six par tente, et Eren se retrouva avec Connie, Reiner et Berthold, ce qui était appréciable malgré la tendance de Berthold à transpirer, et avec l'insupportable Jean Kirstein. Le dernier était un garçon à l'air aimable qu'Eren ne connaissait que vaguement. Il s'appelait Marco Bott.

Après avoir hâtivement laissé leurs bagages, ils se précipitèrent vers le centre du camp où Shadis leur fit un long laïus, leur expliquant qu'ils étaient des misérables indignes mais qu'il espérait faire en trois mois d'eux des hommes à peu près digne de mourir les armes à la main pour la gloire de Germania.

Trois mois. Dans trois mois il serait au combat. Ça semblait fou.

Pourtant, c'était toujours moins fou que la présence tellement incongrue de Mikasa et de l'homme aux doigts de marbre. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui le surprenait le plus.

Après le discours, ils furent envoyés aux douches, bien évidemment communes. Cela faisait des années qu'Eren les connaissait, puisqu'elles l'étaient à Lichtwald, et il avait fini par y acquérir une relative aisance, tant qu'on peut être à l'aise avec des garçons nus absolument partout, mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde et pour cacher leur gêne, ou peut-être parce que ça amusait vraiment certains d'entre eux, il y eut nombre de blagues grivoises.

D'ailleurs, il y eut des rires quand Reiner fit tomber son savon mais vu la taille et la carrure du blond, ils restèrent dans une périphérie prudente, et il n'y eut pas un seul sifflement quand il se baissa pour le ramasser.

Enfin, ce fut le dîner, et Eren découvrit que malgré sa fatigue et sa mâchoire endolorie, il mourrait de faim.

Assis à la table du réfectoire, ce fut là que Connie lui demanda ce qu'il avait foutu au juste à l'entrée du camp.

« Tout ça pour que cette merveilleuse jeune fille vienne te sauver ! C'est pathétique comme technique de drague ! » déclara Kirstein qui partageait leur table.

Eren lui jeta un regard vide. Répondre à Jean, ce serait engager le combat, chose qu'ils avaient fait le plus souvent possible ces derniers jours tant une antipathie instinctive semblait les dresser l'un contre l'autre.

Ce soir, Eren était confus et fatigué. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre. Mais il ne put résister.

« C'était ma sœur, pauvre débile. Je ne m'attendais pas à la voir là et ce Levi », il buta presque sur le nom, c'était tellement étrange de savoir que l'homme aux doigts de marbre en avait un, « a sans doute cru que je lui manquais de respect. »

C'était une explication somme toute crédible.

Jean ouvrit légèrement la mâchoire. « Tu ne peux pas être apparenté avec elle. Elle est merveilleusement belle, et toi tu es un gamin repoussant et suicidaire. »

Jean, qui lui avait été désigné par tirage au sort pour la conscription, ne pardonnait pas à Eren d'être un engagé volontaire, surtout que contrairement à Reiner et Berthold qui avaient expliqué qu'ils fuyaient une situation familiale plutôt compliquée, Eren n'avait pas caché qu'il était relativement heureux dans le séminaire d'où il venait.

Eren haussa les épaules, l'air stupéfait et douloureux de Jean l'amusait et il n'allait certainement pas entrer dans les détails généalogiques pour son plaisir. Mikasa n'était peut-être pas sa sœur de sang comme on disait généralement mais c'était un autre genre de sang qui les unissait. Le sang de trois hommes qu'ils avaient tué.

Alors que Jean se plaignait, un gros homme passa, suivis de deux garçons grands et efflanqués portant une énorme marmite et de deux plus petits qui tenaient un grand sac de toile. Le gros homme, un des cuisiniers du camp, plongea une louche dans la marmite et servi à chacun une généreuse portion d'un espèce de ragoût, tandis qu'un des aides plus petits sortait du sac une demi miche de pain qu'il tendait à chaque personne. Face à ce repas bienvenu, la conversation s'arrêta et il n'y eut bientôt plus que le bruit d'une centaine de mâchoires travaillant avec application, ponctué de quelques remarques sur la qualité, plutôt médiocre, du repas.

Eren avait trop faim pour s'en préoccuper et il mangea, perdu dans ses pensées.

La présence d'Armin lui manquait terriblement ce soir-là, sans doute parce qu'il se retrouvait dans l'ambiance familière d'un réfectoire mais sans lui pour la première fois de sa vie. Revoir Mikasa, d'avec qui il avait été séparé en entrant au séminaire, accentuait encore ce sentiment de manque.

Elle avait grandi et elle était devenue très belle. Il laissa soigneusement de côté l'image de l'homme aux doigts de marbre, et s'absorba dans ses souvenirs d'enfance, une période sur laquelle il évitait en général de s'attarder, car ces jours si heureux et insouciants étaient pour toujours teints du sang de sa mère, tuée par les mystérieux attaquants qui avaient dévasté le village de Shiganshina.

Son hurlement tandis qu'Hannes les emportaient au galop, Mikasa et lui, résonnait trop clairement à ses oreilles malgré le temps et la distance, et il repoussa son assiette, encore à moitié pleine, réalisant qu'il n'avait plus faim.

Quand il sortit du réfectoire pour se diriger vers sa tente, l'entraînement commencerait demain au lever du soleil et il avait hâte de se reposer un peu, il fut violemment attiré à l'écart par quelqu'un qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme Mikasa. L'image d'elle enfant était si imprimée en lui qu'il eut l'impression un instant de la voir petite fille.

« Eren, commença-t-elle tout de suite, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tu devrais être à Lichtwald !

\- Et toi alors ? Tu ne partais pas dans ta famille ?

Elle eut une moue agacée. « Le nain là, c'est mon oncle.

\- Levi ?

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

\- Est-ce que je le connais ? Est-ce qu'il était venu te voir lorsqu'on vivait à Shiganshina ? »

S'il l'avait vu là-bas… Alors il aurait la confirmation que tous ces rêves absurdes n'avaient été que ça, des rêves, faisant ressurgir une image lointaine d'un passé heureux.

« Jamais, dit Mikasa fermement.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Crois-moi, j'ai d'excellentes raisons de l'être.

\- Pourtant, j'ai la sensation de l'avoir vu quelque part et… » Mikasa lui prit la main. « Eren, c'est un homme mauvais. Pire que ça. Lui et le commandant Smith, ne t'approche pas d'eux tu m'entends. Jamais.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Eren, c'est important, il faut que je sache, pourquoi tu n'es pas à Lichtwald ?

\- Parce que je voulais me battre ! Je n'en pouvais plus du séminaire.

\- Tu n'as pas été mis dehors, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, tu peux reprendre tes études ? Peut-être que je pourrais convaincre le commandant Smith de dire un mot pour que ton engagement soit révoqué et alors sûrement le père Hannes te reprendrait pas vrai ?

\- Je n'ai aucune intention de repartir !

\- Eren, des gens meurent ici. Tout le temps. Rien ne peut te sauver si tu te prends un tir d'obus !

\- Tu es bien vivante, toi ! Et puis, je n'ai pas à t'obéir. »

Mikasa lui serra les poignets à lui faire mal. « Eren, je t'en supplie, il ne t'arrivera que du mal si tu restes ! »

Eren sentit la colère lui monter au nez. Il était trop fatigué face à Jean mais pas face à l'attitude si incompréhensible de Mikasa. Il venait juste de la retrouver après quatre ans de séparation, jalonnés d'une demi-douzaine de lettres et elle se prenait encore pour sa mère.

« Laisse-moi tranquille. Je suis ravi de te revoir et je suis ravi de voir que tu vas bien mais je ne te demande pas de veiller sur moi !

\- Tu pourrais ! Tu pourrais me demande de veiller sur toi et je le ferais mais pour l'instant, je ne _peux_ pas.

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis ! »

Il tenta de se dégager mais comme toujours elle était plus forte que lui et ça ne le rendit que plus furieux.

« Lâche-moi.

\- Une dernière chose, Eren. La clef. La clef de ton père !

\- Lâche-moi je t'ai dit.

\- Eren, cette clef, si un jour je te la demande, ne me la donne pas, tu comprends. Ne la donne à personne. Quoiqu'on puisse te dire.

\- Ma pauvre, tu es folle. »

Malgré la colère, il sentait un poing de glace lui serrer l'estomac.

_« Rendez-la-moi ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est !_

_\- Mais si. Toi par contre, tu n'en as pas la moindre idée. »_

Pourquoi Mikasa lui parlait de cette clef ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas retrouvée au pied du bouleau ?

« Tu ne comprends pas que cette clef ne peut pas se prendre, il faut que tu la donnes. C'est pour ça que tu ne dois jamais accepter de la donner à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Elle est à Lichtwald, enterrée, » finit-il par marmonner. Après tout, c'était forcément le cas. Ou sinon elle était perdue et ça revenait au même.

Mikasa sembla se calmer et elle le relâcha.

« D'accord. C'est mieux comme ça. Si la clef est là-bas, ça veut dire que tu y retourneras.

\- Ce n'est qu'une clef. »

Mikasa ne dit rien, mais soudain elle serra Eren contre lui, et même s'il était encore énervé contre elle et son comportement absurde, il accueillit cette étreinte avec plaisir, parce que c'était Mikasa tout de même, et elle lui avait manqué.

« Je te protégerai Eren, tant que je serais vivante.

\- Je ne te demande pas de le faire. »

Mikasa se recula et son regard avait quelque chose de solennel.

« Je ne peux pas choisir pour qui je mourrai mais je peux au moins choisir pour qui je vivrai. »

Puis elle lui serra la main une dernière fois, une série de gestes qui lui rappela un peu son dernier échange avec Armin, et elle repartit en courant, laissant à Eren une sensation d'inachevé qui si elle était moins frustrante physiquement, lui laissait le même malaise que les départs de l'homme aux doigts de marbre dans ses rêves.

ж

* * *

RàR anonymes

Tricheliades : Je te rassure, j'adore aussi Reflets d'Acide et tu m'as fait mourir de rire ! N'hésite jamais à me faire plein de tricheliades dans le genre !

OIL : J'espère que la rencontre t'aura plu ! Et surtout si tu vois des fautes, n'hésite pas à me le dire ! Je n'ai pas de bêta alors même si je me relis avec soin je fais parfois des erreurs...

Lenw : Pour les passages tristes, je ne peux rien te promettre ! Et pour le rythme de parution, je ne sais pas trop je pensais une fois tous les dix ou quinze jours. J'hésite encore un peu surtout que je m'aperçois que je dois refaire certains passages mais je tâcherai de ne pas laisser trop de temps entre deux updates ! Du coup je suis très contente d'avoir été ta première review et j'espère que ça apaisera un peu ta torture :3

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : « Vous vous appelez Levi, vous êtes l'oncle de Mikasa et vous êtes dans l'armée. »_

_L'homme aux doigts de marbre qui s'appelait Levi se mit à rire. « J'ai l'air d'avoir une vie très occupée dis-moi. Et pourtant, ça me laisse le temps de venir te déranger en pleine nuit… »_

Voilà, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions, bonnes ou mauvaises. J'espère vous retrouver bientôt pour la suite.


End file.
